


More, Doctors

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: The Doctor is multitasking but Yaz believes that she deserves more exclusive attention.





	More, Doctors

"Doctor?"

"Yaz."

"Are you going to put that book down?"

"I'm just getting to the good bit."

Even if Yaz had been inclined to believe that ten kilos of densely-footnoted quantum metaphysics had such a thing, she'd still have been a bit miffed. "So'm I Doctor. I could really use... oh..." Yaz drove her head back into the pillow and moaned. "Another... hand... "

The Doctor's eyes flicked back and forth from Yaz to the finger she was using to mark her place. Her lips moved as she worked through the problem.

"Doctor..." Yaz moaned again. She thrust herself towards the Doctor's deft digits. "More."

The Doctor sat down on the chair by the bed. She tipped her book open into her lap and started reading. She used her free hand to fondle Yaz's breasts, circling and teasing the engorged nipples. "Woah, chapter three's where the action's at!" she announced.

"Yesssss..." Yaz breathed. Eyes screwed shut, she arched her back and writhed against the Doctors' hands. "More," she insisted, "more!"

The Doctor plonked her book between Yaz's spread legs and knelt on the end of the bed. She squinted at the text as she licked Yaz's trembling sweat from ankle to thigh. "If you like three, wait 'til you see," lick, "five."

"Nnnnh," said Yaz. "Doctor, that's so..." She trailed off. "Doctor, doctor, doctor..." she chanted. "Want... more."

The Doctor laid her book on the pillow next to Yaz's head. With one hand curled around Yaz's chin, she lowered her lips to make electric contact on the soft skin of Yaz's neck. Her eyes tracked the text back and forth. She pulled back, and Yaz stretched her neck out to follow. "What's going on here? Where's chapter eight?"

Yaz's moan was one drawn out word. "Mmmmmmooooorrreeee..."

The Doctor knelt at the side of the bed. "The clue's in the title," she said. She slid her hand under Yaz's straining, rocking bum.

Yaz stiffened and trembled. Sweat ran freely from her naked body. She pressed alternately down, then up, grinding as hard as she could.

"Fancy!" said the Doctor. She drew a sheaf of paper from her long coat. "Pocket universe in my pocket, Yaz!" she grinned.

Yaz was having trouble forming words. "Mm...mm...mm..."

The Doctor held her book up high with one hand. She tilted her head back to read while she leaned over, one leg out for balance, targeting Yaz's belly button with her long index finger. She flicked a page over with her thumb, puffing at it to help it turn. Then she clapped the book shut. "Huh. Do we have volume two?"

"Doct...uhhhhhh!" Yaz protested. Her belly was a tight fist of muscle.

"All hands!" cried the Doctor. "I've lost my place." "You were at the bottom of page three hundred and two." "I liked that bit." "Seven hundred and twelve was better, though." "Spoilers!"

Yaz started quietly before building up to an ear-splitting yodel of pure joy. She went on for some time as the Doctor flicked, licked, fingered, felt, tickled and kissed her in all the right places, prolonging her sweet agony for as long as possible.

Finally it was over. "Right. You lot." The Doctor nodded towards the door. "Be you later." She cradled Yaz's head in her arm and turned the page.

Yaz dozed. "More, Doctor. More," she mumbled in her sleep.


End file.
